Kick Start
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day two hundred and ninety-two: On their way from changing into costumes, Kurt experiences something with Quinn.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 13th cycle. Now cycle 14!_

* * *

**"Kick Start"  
Kurt & Quinn  
As inspired by a shot in the "One" number **

She could see them sometimes, staring at her belly like it was the root of all mysteries. She usually just ignored it… She had to say, she had her own share of that mesmerizing fascination with it at times. It just didn't seem real that this could be her body. But at the same time, it could act as evidence of her reality. If she ever became so deluded as to think this had just been a dream, there it was. Her hands did tend to gravitate toward it, without even realizing.

Then there was the movement. There had been flutters; she'd felt those, and it made her breath catch. None of it compared though, not to the first time she felt her baby kick. She'd never forget that moment, she knew.

They would always have to get ready, get changed, as they'd go in to rehearse a number. As the days and weeks passed, she'd see her costumes grow tighter, then grow in sizes, as her belly expanded.

On that day, she was just 'breaking into a new size,' as she'd say. She was one of the last ones ready, as had been custom in recent weeks. Equally of custom was her partner in costume lateness, and that was Kurt.

She came out of the girls' bathroom, fixing up her shirt still, checking that all was in place, and found Kurt coming from the boys' bathroom; he'd probably gotten out just seconds before she had. He opened his arms, his face asking how he looked. "I don't think this is going to work," he spoke before she could, which made her laugh. She fell in step with him, taking his arm.

"It looks good," she promised. He didn't appear convinced, but it had done enough to at least get him off the subject… of himself.

"Looks good on you, too," he told her. She fussed with the hem of her shirt on reflex. "Honest," he nodded to her. "Couple of the guys were not happy," he revealed, making her smirk.

"Well I'm hardly surprised at…" she went on, until something made her pause, hand reaching down before her eyes followed. Kurt stopped and looked back when he realized she had let go.

"Are you okay?" he asked when he saw where her hand had gone. "I should get someone, right? This is… what is this?" he halted his frenzy before he could run off and instead asked her. In the time Kurt had worked himself into and out of his freak out, she had time to process what had happened and understand what it meant, which had her smiling by the time Kurt had looked back.

"It's okay," she assured him. "Everything's fine. He looked at her, and then it seemed to click at last.

"Oh, that was…" he pointed, and she nodded. "Was that the first…" he then asked, again getting a nod. "Do you… need to sit, or…"

"I'm fine, I…" she stopped, her face letting him know Junior Fabray was giving her seconds. They shared a look which eliminated the need to question whether Quinn wanted for him to put his hand on her belly and experience the 'feeling of the baby kicking.' She gave a quick nod and, after both of them had looked left and right down the hall. Kurt took a couple steps forward, as Quinn reached for his hand and directed to the place where she'd felt it. They waited for a moment.

"This could get awkward real quick…" he pointed out in the wait, only to be rewarded a moment later by a definite kick. Quinn's eyebrow raised, paired with a smirk, as though to say 'ha.' He let go, stepping back after the kick had passed. "That was…" he was amazed. "The others are going to be all over…"

"Don't tell them," she cut in. "Please," she insisted. "I don't want them all trying to grab me or something. It'd be too weird," she smoothed out her shirt front.

"I won't say a word," he promised and she smiled. He paused. "That was good, though."

"Yeah," she smiled on, wistful. "It was," she agreed. She looked over at him. "Thanks, for… being part of it, I guess."

"You're welcome," he offered his arm to carry on escorting her to the auditorium.

She kept fairly quiet the rest of the way. The impact of the kicks was more than she'd say. This little girl was becoming more and more of a real person by the day, and this meant she was getting closer to having to really figure out what she'd do with her… she couldn't decide.

THE END

* * *

**_[A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, story alert won't get you anything! ;)]_**


End file.
